The Three C's
by CourtneyScott
Summary: A special day and night in the lives of Chase Adams, Chris Keller and Chuck Scolnik. Because they are cutest. *Mostly Dialogue. *Established Chris/Chase. *One Shot.


**- So here's what I gathered from them being without women in the flashforward of the finale, and Chuck last being seen in the café with the other kids. Chase & Chris realized their love for eachother and were now raising Chuck together, because his dad is still in jail and his mother is still an alcoholic. Also, I'm thinking Chuck was playing on the same Basketball team as Jamie, so that's why Chris and Chase attend the games. You can't even tell me I'm wrong. They never clarified what happened to them = ). This is set after the 'I don't want to be'/café scene, but before the flashforward.**

"But I… I… I mean… what?" Chase was confused.

"Chase-"

"I mean, seriously? !"

"Okay, Chase..." Chris was annoyed.

"But are you sure you..."

"Oh my god! Can you sit do-"

"I mean did you think about-"

"CHASE!"

"WHAT? !"

"Stop moving!"

"…"

"You're going in a circle really fucking fast, I'm getting dizzy."

"I… I'm sorry. I just… I want to… but I want you to be sure. You can't be sure."

"Look man… i'm not sure if moving to Tree Hill was such a good idea… I mean things have been fine so far but a lot of crazy shit goes on around here; I'm not sure if I'm ever going to have the big comeback I want. I went from heartthrob to Toaster Pastry jingle writer, and I'm not sure I'll ever recover, despite the new album doing pretty well; and I'm DEFINITELY not sure if I will ever be able to stop talking in third person. It was hard enough to get through these last few sentences without doing it… and even though people find it annoying, I still think it's pretty awesome… you know what I don't even think I want to stop-"

"Chris..."

"Right, sorry… but Chris Keller IS sure that he wants to spend the rest of his life with you."

"…"

"…"

"I just don't want you to regret anything. It's kind of a big deal… and it kind of came out of nowhere."

"Really dude? 'Cause I think it was a long time coming."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I've totally felt a 'forever' vibe between us ever since you grew a pair with the ability to kiss me."

"I didn't exactly see you making any first moves…" Chase mumbled.

"Point is! I'm sure dude. Definitely. So can I put this damn ring on your finger or what?"

"I-"

"Guys, look!"

Chris and Chase turned around to see Chuck, who had just come through the door holding a piece of paper in his hands.

"Look! I won- what is that?"

All three looked to the open box, holding a gold band, held in Chris' hand.

"I- uh- it's"

"OH MY GOD, ARE YOU PROPOSING? YOU GUYS COULDN'T GET ANYMORE GAY!"

"Chuck! That's-"

"THIS ROCKS!"

Chuck screamed as he ran to Chase and gave him a hug.

"Wait… why aren't you wearing it? Did you turn him down? Chase, you don't turn Chris Keller down!"

"Listen to kid Keller dude."

"Yeah, listen to me!"

"Guys stop! I… I didn't say no."

"Then say yes."

"Yeah, say yes!"

"Chris stop encouraging him! Chuck, this is something we have to talk about in private, okay?"

"Talk about what? You guys moved in together! You started living together, took me in… you share coffee in the morning and go to bed together at night… what's to figure out?"

"I- Chuck…"

"My dad's gone Chase… and when he was here he hurt me real bad. My mom's getting help… but she already kind of wasted her life. I don't want to see anyone else hurt or wasting their time. You guys are totally meant to be together… why don't you just marry him? You'd be miserable without eachother anyway… and hey, I wouldn't be a bastard!"

"Dude, where'd you learn that word? !"

"You even sound like a parent! Or in our case, a big brother… and I've heard you guys fight. It's awesome. It's never that bad… just like a real married couple would fight."

"Kid Keller, you're growing up too fast. Listen to this kid talk…" Chris chuckled.

"He's got a point though. Chase… I just don't get why I'm still standing here without an answer."

"Because I… I… yes."

"What was that now?"

"Yeah Chase, you're gonna have to speak louder." Chuck grinned

"I said yes! I… It's not that I ever wanted to say 'no'… I just… for a second I didn't think you were serious I guess… and it's a big deal. This though… you- _Chase looked at Chuck_- come running home from school and you- _looking to Chris_- here, with me, dealing with the little brat together-"

"Hey! I'm not-"

"I just want it forever. Definitely."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Tears almost began forming in their eyes as Chris side stepped Chuck to put the ring on Chase's finger.

They began to kiss as Chuck mocked a sound of disgust. He made a real sound of disgust however when he first found out they were a couple… while they were naked… doing things he had just learned about in health class.

"So fucking cool" Chris sighed into the kiss.

"Mmm." Chase pulled off.

"Bud, what was it you wanted to tell us?"

"Oh right! Look!"

Chris grabbed the paper out of Chucks hand and the boyfriends, turned recent fiancés, stared down at the page. Chuck watched their eyes go wide and smiles begin to form on their faces and he was happier now than he had ever been in his life. His parents never cared about him… but now his bar owner brother and his rock star live in friend cared about everything he did.

"Whoa! Man that's fantastic! Way to go kid!"

"Chuck man, this is great! I'm so proud of you!"

"Proud enough that we can order pizza tonight?"

"Hells yeah. We got two things to celebrate now!"

* * *

Lying in bed later that night… Chase wondered the same thing he wondered every time they did this, _very often_, for the last two years.

"Do you think he heard us?"

"Dude-"

"These walls are way thin!"

"Ugh. Look… we won't have to worry about it for much longer anyways."

"Yeah, how's that?"

"Because the house I bought us has sound proof walls in the master bedroom."

"What? !" Chase yelled as much as he could while still whispering.

"It's a nice place. I already know you love it."

"What? ! Where? !"

"Two years later and the Bakers still can't unload the damn property."

"That house! I love that place!"

"I know! That's why I got it" Chris laughed.

"Oh my god, seriously? !"

"Are you going to question everything I do now a million times? ! Yes! Brooke has been back in her old house for a couple years now and her other place is still up for sale. You said one day you want to get out of here… you've also said you loved that house… I just put them together."

"You didn't know I was going to say yes…"

"Ouch."

"No! I mean… I would have. I did! It's just that you really took a risk."

"Yeah well, I'm Chris Keller. It's what I do… Brooke seemed to think you'd say yes too, so…"

"So she knows?"

"Yep. Says we have to have a big thing and that we have to let her design everything and I don't know… she went on for a long time."

"Wow. I can't believe you. Thank you. Oh my gosh. This is… wow."

"Yeah, well… I kind of love you or something."

"Or something?" Chase laughed. "I'm gonna marry you because you love me or something?"

"Alright, alright… I am totally, completely, one hundred and ten percent in love with you, okay?"

"Okay." Chase couldn't stop smiling. Today was the best day ever.

"I can't believe we're getting married. I can't believe you bought that house!"

"Yeah. Damn who am I? We even got a kid living here. A school district wide science fair winning kid!"

Chris was pretty damn proud of that kid.

"Speaking of… I kind of have something to ask you now."

"What's that…?"

"No, no, don't fall asleep on me."

"I'm up, I'm up."

"Come on, please. This is serious."

"Alright, I'm listening."

"Good... Because… I want us to adopt Chuck."

"Cool."

"Cool?"

"Yeah, cool."

"I… that's it?"

"Dude, I kind of saw that coming to."

"Do you have powers?"

"Come on," Chris smiled "his parents are gone; he's staying with us now and most likely until he's old enough to be on his own… and we love the kid. He's what brought us closer even. We're the three C's! So if it's cool with him-"

"IT IS!"

"Chuck? !"

"I can't sleep…"

"Uff..."

"Ha ha ha."

"Chris?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too."

**- I wish people who were better writers than me would write these two! **

**- I don't own anything!**

**- I wish I owned everything…**

**- Hope you like!**


End file.
